Harry Potter: Time control
by The 1st horseman is death
Summary: Harry is gifted a control with the ability to stop time and control a person's mind. This is rated M for adult situations from the first chapter. If you don't like it don't read it. DEAD
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just a few things before I start the story. I had a lot of trouble with this story, having to rewrite it again and again but I've finally finished it. It might not be perfect but it's what I've got up to now. This came about after watching the film Click and reading one of my favourite Harry Potter stories (Imperio by Helek).**

 **If you haven't seen them, click is about a guy who gets a remote capable of pausing and fast forwarding time and Imperio is about Harry finding the Imperio spell and using it to have sex. I can highly recommend it as it's a brilliant story.**

 **I'm currently writing the second chapter that will be up in the next week or two if I can.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Harry potter was seventeen years old, 5ft 11, with messy black hair and bright green eyes the same shade of emerald as his mother. He was a normal boy from an ordinary family. He loved his parents, James and Lily and His two beautiful sisters, his twin Amaryllis and his younger sixteen year old sister Amy Lee. He lived in Godric's Hollow a small town in Wales.

He was eighteen in two weeks, at which time he should receive his acceptance letter to Hogwarts College for outstanding students. He was looking forward to it as he would make new friends and hopefully see some old ones. Like his best friend Hermione Granger.

Hermione was top in all their classes except P.E. It wasn't that she didn't like exercise; it was because of the teacher, Mr Brown. Mr Brown was a massive pervert who enjoyed watching the girls while they changed. But she did enjoy all her other subjects. Harry was only a few points behind her so if he got into Hogwarts, she definitely would.

Harry was currently watching his favourite programme, House, on DVD. He was halfway through watching the first season for the hundredth time, waiting for 4 o'clock when he would meet Hermione.

They were planning to go to the cinema and see Romeo and Juliet then Titanic together, he loved seeing romantic films with Hermione, mostly because Harry had fallen in love with her but didn't want to ruin what they had together as friends. Every time they saw a romantic film she would cuddle into him and he would put his arm round her, squeezing her tightly against him and hoping to smell her strawberry and vanilla shampoo.

They met when they were only 5 in kindergarten, being a happy and friendly girl she walked up to Harry, introduced herself then asked if he wanted to be her best friend. They had been friends ever since.

She was beautiful, 5ft 5 with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and small but perfect 32B breasts. He loved her and would do anything for her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up and rushed down stairs to answer.

As he answered the door he saw a man with a delivery uniform.

"I have a package for Harry Potter. Is that you sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry answered, wondering what it could be as he hadn't ordered anything.

"I need you to sign here please, Mr Potter" He said, holding out a clipboard.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry signed for the package and gave the clipboard back.

"No, sir, I just do the deliveries. Here you go sir. Goodbye."

"Bye." Harry said closing the door after taking the package.

It was the size of a video case, with no writing on the outside except Harry's name and address.

He ripped off the wrapping and opened the box inside. All it contained was a control, an ordinary TV remote. At least it looked like an ordinary remote. The only difference was there was no power button, no record, rewind or fast-forward buttons and no number buttons.

All the control had was a play, stop, info, and a few other normal buttons but there was also a few he didn't recognise like MC, HT and WT.

He pulled out a letter that was inside. It read:

Dear Mr Potter.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen above all others to try our new device.

We have been working for a number of years on a device that can stop time and control the mind and we need your help to make sure it works properly.

Please find enclosed a guide to the working of the control as it is now yours to keep, so please enjoy.

Yours

Mr Tom M Riddle

Harry pulled out the guide and flicked through it. He read what the various buttons meant.

Stop: Freezes time where only the person in possession of the control will be able to move.

Play: Restarts time. Note: make sure to be away from being seen while stopping and starting time.

HT: Changes a person's height.

WT: Changes a person's weight

MC: When in time stop press MC Button while pointed at someone and speak your instructions. When time is restarted the person you gave instructions to will carry out the orders until they are complete.

Harry stopped reading thinking it was a very elaborate prank by his dad. His dad loved playing pranks and always loved being there when he pranks someone, but he wasn't here. Harry was home alone.

He went back upstairs, unconsciously pocketing the remote and finished watching his show. After he was finished he glanced at the clock. It was an hour before he had to be at Hermione's but he thought he might go down early to spend more time with her. He stopped the DVD, not knowing he had used the new control, turned off the TV and left the house, locking the door behind him.

He made his way towards Hermione's house, not taking note of his surroundings like the total lack of noise, birds frozen in mid-flight, his mother pulling up in the car or the other streets occupants.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited. He wondered why nobody had answered. Was Hermione out, or did she not here him knock, should he knock again.

He looked around and noticed that nobody was moving, Mrs Ross was frozen while walking her dog and Stacey Macintosh was out running like every day.

Harry went round the back of the Granger's house and looked inside the back window. Just like outside, Hermione and her parents were inside, frozen in time.

'What's going on?' He thought. 'Why is everything frozen? And why am I the only person able to move?'  
'Was that control real or was he hallucinating?'

He rushed home in a daze, hoping whatever was happening would end and he could go back to his normal life where time doesn't stop for no reason. Especially the same day he gets a strange control with the apparent ability to stop time.

When he got home he went to his room. The first thing he noticed was the control lying on his bed where he left it. It was then he realised he stopped the TV, and if it was to be believed, time with the new control and not with his old one.

He picked it up and looked it over. It looked just like an ordinary remote. Harry didn't believe stopping time was possible, he didn't even believe hypnotism or any other way of controlling a person's mind was possible.

But he decided to try it out because why would someone send him something like this and if it was a prank by his dad he wouldn't embarrass himself by showing him he believed the joke.

How would his dad even get so many people in on the joke? Even Hermione, who once shouted at His dad for an hour when he last pranked her and he hadn't played or asked her to take part in a prank since and that was 3 years ago.

He picked up the remote, put it in his pocket and went to Hermione's house. He stopped and hid close to her house in case it did work, remembering the letter and not wanting anyone to see him appear from thin air.

When he was hidden he pressed the play button. We watched as Mrs Ross and Stacey started moving along as if nothing had happened and from their point of view, nothing had. To them it was like they were walking, or in Stacey's case, running along and nothing had changed.

Only five minutes had passed since he'd stopped time even if the time wouldn't' matter.

He needed to test this in case it was a prank by his dad. He pressed the stop button and walked up to Stacey. She was quite attractive. 19 years old, 5 ft. 7, slim, perky 34C breasts and long tanned legs. As he stood in front of her, he waved his hand in front of her face but got no reaction. He stroked her cheek and slapped her on the bum but still didn't get a reaction.

He knew he had to something different so, gathering his courage he reached out and cupped her breasts. Part of him was excited that he got to feel his first pair of breasts and part of him was terrified she would start moving and punch him. He loved the feel of her breasts, they were perky and firm, the perfect handful, just touching them was making him horny.

He had to have more. She was only wearing a black sports bra, tight black short shorts and trainers with an iPod in her hand listening to music.

He took the headphones out of her ears so the wire wouldn't get in the way and laid it on the ground then he moved his hands lightly up and down her sides, feeling her skin under his fingertips.

He reached around her squeezed her bum pulling her into him pushing his erect penis against her tight stomach. He leant forward pressing his lips against hers. He knew she couldn't kiss him back but he enjoyed just having his lips pressed against a girl for the first time.

He took a step back and admired her body. She was slim, with a toned stomach long legs, long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail and ice blue eyes.

He grabbed the sides of the sports bra and lifted it over her head. Her milky white breasts spilled out the white of them clashing with the tanned skin around them. They looked delicious and he could suck on those small brown nipples all day.

He grabbed a nipple, pulled and rolled it between his fingers. They felt rubbery, this being Harry's first time doing anything with a girl he wasn't sure what to do. He leant forward and took one of the nipples in his mouth while still tweaking the other.

He could taste the sweat from her run a salty but sweet taste. She was delicious. He was burning with lust. In the back of his mind he wondered if the lust and the way he was acting was because of the control or was it part of himself that he had hidden, even from himself.

He reached for her shorts and pulled them down. He caught a glimpse of her pussy lips without any cover.

'She's not wearing panties, the dirty slut.'

'Or maybe she had left her home for her run after just having sex.'

She was certainly excited, from her erect nipples to her wet pussy lips.

'What the hell am I doing?' He thought. Coming out of his sex fuelled daze. 'If Hermione knew what I was doing, she'd kill me'

'Then dig me up and kill me again.'

'But she won't find out, not unless I tell her'

He cared about her a lot but she could be a real stick in the mud at times. He decided just to dress Stacey and start time again, but first he decided to get a little extra. He slid his hand down her toned stomach into her panty less shorts and rubbed along the lips of her pussy then slid two fingers into her. She was soaking wet. Maybe it was from her having sex or masturbating before she left her house or maybe she got excited from her run. He slid his fingers in and out a few times before removing them and sucking her juices off his finger.

"MMM, you taste delicious, sweety. I wouldn't mind having a real taste but I haven't got time right now. Maybe we'll finish this later."

He pulled her shorts back up high so the cheeks of her bum were hanging out of the back of her them. While he thought Hermione had the sexiest bum he'd ever seen, having caught a glimpse while she was wearing a skirt at school on a windy day, Stacey bum came in a close second.

It was round with a little bit of sag to make it almost perfect. He then picked her top off the ground where he had dropped it to taste her nipples and put it back on her.

Then he put her iPod back in her hand and inserted the plugs in her ears and stepped back. He could see her nipples poking through the material of her sports bra and the lips of her pussy through her shorts.

He walked back to his hiding spot and made sure he could see Stacey but she couldn't see him then he restarted time. As soon as time started again Stacey stopped and let out a loud moan, grabbing a breast with one hand and rubbing her pussy through the shorts with the other.

Even from where Harry was hiding he could see the glistening juices from her pussy, sliding down her leg. His sucking on her nipples and fingering her must've got her worked up, even if time was frozen. He watched as she stopped rubbing herself breathing heavily from her obvious orgasm that Harry had partly caused.

She realised what she had done and looked around frantically. She saw Mrs Ross who had stopped and stared, mouth agape as Stacey got intimate with herself. Not knowing what to say, Stacey blushed bright red, mumbled something that he couldn't hear and ran off back to her home. He wondered if he should follow her or go see Hermione.

He decided to see Hermione as, even if he did continue what he started with Stacey, he could see her later.

So he moved from his hiding place walking back home to hide the control. When it was hidden under his bed, he walked back to Hermione's knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I started this story because I love writing and wanted to see if I could write a multi chapter story, but it's really nice to know others are enjoying it.

Thanks to everyone who added 'Time control' to their favorites or alerts and everyone who viewed and reviewed.

I write this as it comes into my head, it might take a day, or it might take a month to upload a chapter so please be patient with me.

Here's a new chapter for everyone who are enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione answered the door after a few seconds. She was wearing a baggy white shirt and nothing else that Harry could see. He couldn't help staring, because he hadn't intentionally seen this much of her.

"You're early Harry." She said as she saw him standing on the doorstep. "Its only ten past three, I thought we were meeting at four."

"Yeah, we were but I thought we could spend a little more time together. Or I could come back in half an hour if you want. Give you time to get ready" he answered hesitantly.

He was worried incase she caught him staring at her legs. Luckily she didn't or she did but didn't want to say anything and embarrass him.

"No, no, you're here now, you might aswell come in."

He entered after Hermione, looking around. Their houses were very similar, the stairs straight ahead from the front door and a door leading to the dining room and kitchen to his left. He followed Hermione up the stairs to her room.

Her parents knew about Harry's feelings for their daughter, but trusted him to not hurt their her or try anything when they weren't there to supervise, even though with his new toy, Harry could make Hermione do whatever he wanted, even fall in love with him. He couldn't do that to her though. If she had feelings for him, he'd be extremely happy but even if she didn't they'd stay friends as he could now have any girl with just a push of a button, and a few whispered words.

He entered her room just as she was pulling her baggy shirt over her head. She was wearing a while thong that showed off her fantastic arse and and white bra. He turned around so she couldn't see him staring.

"What are you looking at Harry?" she asked as she turn to look at him.

"Well you're getting ready and I didn't know if you knew I had followed you up here."

"Of course I knew you were here Harry, but were friends and I don't mind you seeing me, even if I'm naked. I don't want a bit of skin getting between us."

"Ok" He answered but still didn't turn around.

"What's wrong Harry, do you think I'm ugly? Why won't you look at me."

"Of course you're not ugly Hermione, you're beautiful. But I don't want you to hate me if I happen to stare at you're body."

"I don't mind Harry, now please look at me when we're talking."

He turned around, head down, and the first thing she noticed was the tent in his trousers. She was a virgin but she had read alot about sex. She assumed it was Harry's erection and it was from looking at her changing. She didn't think she was pretty, she thought of herself as plain and boring seeing as no-one had taking any notice of her as a girl.

She didn't point it out because she didn't want to embarrass him so she changed the subject.

"What do you think I should wear?" she asked, walking to her wardrobe.

"I think you look nice in anything."

"Aww, thank you. Ok I think I'll wear this." she said pulling out a blue checkered shirt and black leggings.

She pulled on her clothes while Harry watched.

"Enjoying the show?" she said with her back turned and a smile in her voice.

"Sorry." He said blushing, he turned around again so his back was to her.

"I was only joking. I said I don't mind you looking. I wouldn't be changing infront of you if I didn't want you to see me."

"But why? Why are you changing in front of me? As far as I know we're still just friends."

"Well, I am a girl and I do like a guy appreciating me even if I don't think I'm pretty. It's nice to hear it."

"I'm not gonna say anything, because I hate this argument. You're beautiful and I don't want to hear you say anything against it. Ok. Now what film are we seeing."

"Romeo and Juliet, because you know I love anything to do with Shakespeare and Titanic."

"Yes, because as soon as you found out why your parents named you Hermione, you wanted to read everything about Shakespeare like the bookworm you are."

She walked up to him and slapped him on the arm. "Oi, now it's half 3, lets go now it'll give up a chance to get something to eat while we're watching the movie."

They left her house and walked down the street toward the cinema which was a 5 minute walk from Hermione's house,.

"I'll pay this time you can pay next time." Harry offered.

"Ok, but I want some popcorn and a drink to go with it." she answered.

"That's fine with me. Want anything else? We could go to Mcdonalds instead."

"No. Popcorn's fine. We're here I'll get the tickets you get the food."

"Ok." said Harry. "Get the whatever showing you want, I don't mind."

They got their food and tickets for the 4:10 showing of Romeo and Juliet which, because of the queue, was in 10 minutes. They also got tickets for the 6:15 showing of Titanic.

"I'm glad you came early Harry, otherwise we'd have to wait an hour for the next showing."

"Me too, I love spending time with you."

They went in and took their seats, Hermione immediately snuggled close to Harry. He didn't say anything but he was thinking of everything from; 'Why would she get close now, normally she gets close after the films been on for at least 10 minutes' to 'Does this mean she likes me back?'

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Have you changed your shampoo? It smells different."

"Have you been smelling my hair Harry?" she said with a smile in her voice. "And yes I did, but I don't like it. I think I prefer the old one."

"Me too. I'm sorry but your old shampoo smelled better."

"Thank you, I think so too. Now let me watch the movie, we can talk after."

He just nodded. Wanting to know what she felt about him, he pulled his arm from around her and held her hand. She didn't say anything, she just squeezed it but didn't let go.

After the film they went to a restaurant to get something to eat, then made their way back home.

"I had fun today. Thank you for going with me." He said still holding her Hand. He hadn't let go and Hermione hadn't said anything.

"You're welcome, and thank you for paying. I promise I'll pay next time." she replied.

She leaned in to kiss him on his cheek, but he turned his head and she hit his lips. She held her lips to his for a few seconds, due to shock or something else, Harry didn't know what.

She pulled back and blushed bright red. She mumbled a "Sorry." then rushed through her front door, closing it behind her.

Harry was frozen in place, wondering what had happened.

He unconsciously started walking back home. He didn't hear his mother ask what he wanted to eat, he didn't hear his sister ask if he and Hermione had fun and he didn't notice his dad prank him by dropping a water balloon over his head.

When he finally came round, it was 11pm, the films having having finished at 8.

He was worried, after the kiss Hermione wouldn't want to talk to him again and it scared him. He went downstairs to get something to eat.

"What happened, sweety." his mother asked him when she heard him on the stairs.

"We kissed." he replied softly.

"What was that Harry? I'm sure you just said you and Hermione kissed."

"Yeah, she went to kiss my cheek and I moved my head. Now I don't know if she'll talk to me again."

"Aww, does my ickle baby have a girlfriend." His mother answered, laughing.

"No mum, she's just a friend but I don't know if we're friends anymore. After the kiss she ran off."

"Don't worry about it. She probably feels the same way you do, that you want to be her friend. It was an accident wasn't it?"

"Yes. Please help me mum, I don't know what to do."

"Just give her a week to think about it then go see her, ok. Now go to bed it's midnight."

And it was. Harry hadn't noticed they'd been talking for an hour. So got ready and went to bed, hoping Hermione would talk to him soon as he missed her already.

The next morning, Harry woke up slowly, still thinking about the kiss.

'Her lips were so soft. She smelled and tasted so nice.' he thought.

He got up and looked at his alarm. It was 7.30. He got ready and made his way downstairs for something to eat.

When he got there, his parents and sisters were already at the breakfast table.

"Hello son." his dad said as he saw harry walk in the room. "How was your day with Hermione? Did you have fun."

"Yeah, dad it was ok." Harry replied, still tired and obsessing over the kiss last night

"What did you do last night then?"

"Just saw a few movies together. Can I go out mother."

"Eat your breakfast first, then you can go anywhere you want."

After he finished eating, Harry went upstairs. He wanted to get the control to test it out on someone he didn't know, to make sure it was ok.

He wondered where to start. He could go to the cinema, sneak in and see a movie, or mess with the movie goers, he could go to the local shopping centre or he could go back to school and prank the kids.

He decided to start at the shopping centre, he'd have to avoid the security cameras, not wanting to be seen. As he was walking to the nearest bus stop he passed Hermione's house and saw her staring out her bedroom window.

He waved to her but she didn't wave back, she just looked at him and turned away. He kept walking and waited for the next bus to town. When it came he boarded and went to the back. He saw a cute girl, about 18 with blonde had and blue couldn't tell how tall she was while she was sitting, but she looked pretty tall, with very long legs and wearing a skirt that if she stood up, would barely cover her bum. He went to the back of the bus, and before the bus moved, not knowing what would happen if he stopped time while the bus was moving, he pressed the stop bottom on the control.

He got up and walked over to the girl, pointed the control at her and pressed the MC button.

"When the man with black hair walks up to you, you will act like you're old friends. You will do anything he asks you to, not thinking it is strange, other then that you will act the way you normally would."

Then he tried something, not knowing if it would work or not. He pointed the control into the air wanting to try to control everyone on the bus

"The driver of this bus will act normally and keep driving but will ignore anything happening on the bus behind him. The rest of the passengers, except the blonde lady I'm standing next to, when you can move again will immediately look up, then will stare straight forward, ignoring anything the black haired man and blonde woman say or do."

He added the 'look up command' to make sure it worked. If it didn't he'd have to MC the passengers one at a time. Harry walked back to his seat at the back of the bus, even though he told the passengers to ignore everything he does, he didn't want to risk it, incase his plan didn't work.

When he got to his seat he made sure he was sitting the same way as when he stopped time, then he pressed the play button.

Immediately everything started moving again, the birds started singing, the cars on the street started to move and the one thing that made Harry happy was, as soon as time started, everyone on the bus, looked up, then they looked forward.

He got up walked to the cute blonde. "Hey, beautiful, havn't saw you in ages." he said to her as he got close.

She looked at Harry and a frown came up on her face. "Sorry, I know I know you, but I can't remember your name." Luckily she was wearing a name tag, Amy Short, probably going the same way Harry was, to the shopping centre.

"I thought we were friends Amy, and you forget my name?" he said with a laugh.

"My names Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah, we went to school together, it was only nursery but I still remember you, you spent most of your time with Hermione."

"Yeah," he said. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." she replied.

Harry sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"How've you been and where did you go to school. I see you work at New look and I havn't saw you in years."

"Well I went to a school in France. My dad moved there on business, but when I turned 18 I wanted to come back and see the place, see the people and yes I work at New look, to make some money."

"Well im glad you came back." he said sliding his hand up and down her leg. "You know what lets just get down to business."

He turned her so her back was to the window and pulled open her shirt, exposing her large braless breasts.

"Not wearing a bra you dirty slut? I bet you were hoping this would happen. How big are you slut?"

"I'm a 34DD. Do you like them? I think they might be a bit to big."

"I think their perfect, and from now on only call me master."  
"Yes master, anything I can do to make you happy."

He dived in and started sucking her nipples.

"Mmmm." she moaned loudly, then her eyes flew open, having closed when he ripped her top open. She looked around expecting every one around her to look at her in disgust.

"Don't worry they won't do anything. Now why don't we see what you're wearing under this skirt of yours." He pulled her skirt up around her waist. She opened her legs to give him better access.

"Why aren't you wearing panties hmm? You hoping someone would see your pussy and want to fuck you?"

"Yes master, I love the cool breeze on my pussy lips, and I love flashing my pussy at guys when I sit down," "I also like teasing guys and fantasising that a guy will come to me, bend me over and take me roughly from behind."

"Well lets give your wish slave. Open your legs and lie back, with your back against the window."

She had one leg on the seat and the other resting on the ground. Her breasts were exposed, with the shoulders of her shirt, hanging loose from her. Her breathing was also heavy and she was sweating, a lot.

"Is this getting you horny? Are you wanting me to fuck you?"

"Yes master please fuck me."

"Well I won't do anything like that yet. I want to taste that soaking wet pussy first."

He stuck his tongue out, and touched it against her pussy lips. She started moaning loudly.

"Please master let me come, move your tongue around."

He did what she said. She immediately came to an explosive orgasm as soon as his tongue slid all the way it could go into her. It took her a few minutes to stop gasping for breath.

"Thank you master, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. Now will you please fuck me master?"

"Not yet. You have to suck my cock first."

She did what she was told. Diving to the ground, not caring that her shirt was still open or her bum and pussy were exposed from her skirt being around her waist. She pulled out his erect 7inch penis and started sucking, wanting to get him to cum quickly or to just soak his cock in her saliva, so he'd have his way with her.

"Get up here slave." he said without warning. He pulled her on top of himself, so she was resting with her hands on his shoulders, her legs on either side of him and her pussy resting on his erect penis, ready to engulf it in it's warm dark depths.

She lowered herself so just the tip of his penis was inside her. He shook himself and realised what he had done, he'd practically raped someone and made them want it. He tried moving backwards, but she was kneeling over him, her arms round his shoulders, her breasts in his face and her pussy slowly lowering over his cock.

"MMM, I've never had a cock this thick before master, you feel amazing inside me."

Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I want you to cum inside me master, I'm not on any pill, would you like to be the first to knock me up master? To know it's your baby growing inside me?"

He didn't know if it was from being in his first pussy, Amy not being on the pill or her talking about him making her pregnant but Harry unloaded shot after shot of cum deep into her. He was balls deep inside her and could feel her pussy lips slide over his balls as she worked her hips back and forth.

As soon as she stopped moving he reached into his pocket and pulled out the control, pressing the stop button. He rested for a bit with his cock still inside her, then afer a few minutes, he lifted her off him, closing her shirt and pulling the skirt down to cover her pussy.

He sat her back down on the seat, then pressed the MC button.

"Amy you will not notice that you just fucked someone. You will clean all the cum out of yourself then lick it off your fingers, then when you can't get any more you will act normally again. Everyone else will not notice Amy cleaning herself, or sucking cum off her fingers. As soon as she finishes you will all act normally.

He went back to his seat breathing heavily. He pressed the play button and noticed that his was the next stop, so he got up and as he passed, he glanced at Amy and saw her with eyes blank sucking a tiny bit of cum off her fingers. As soon as it was gone the light came back to her eyes and she cupped her pussy.

'She must be feeling the loss of my cock.'

He smiled at her as he passed and stepped off the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

The first part was written by me and edited by a very good friend of mine 'darkangelanastacia' up to the line and the rest is written exclusively by me.

To the reviewers who asked me to continue, I'll keep going until I run out of ideas. Also this story can be found on hpfanficarchive with the same username.

* * *

CHAPTER 3.

Harry found himself outside the shopping centre. He smirked as he searched the area for his next plaything. He also needed to be sure not to let the remote control him so he vowed to only use the MC button when he knew it was safe.

He chose the first shop, which happened to be New Look, where Amy was working. He went to the nearest toilets, so he wouldn't be seen while stopping time.

After entering the toilets he pressed the stop button on the remote then walked out weaving through the frozen shoppers which seemed a bit creepy and exciting. He crossed the hall and entered New Look. The shop was pretty crowded, mostly women and a few men.

He walked over to one of the women and looked her over. She was about 5ft, 100lbs with green hair and eyes to match.

He decided to try out the buttons he hadn't tried yet. He started with the HT button. As he pressed it nothing happened. He kept pressing it but it refused to work. He noticed a screen at the top of the remote was flashing 'Press increase or decrease.' He pressed the + button and saw the screen changed to read her height of 5ft and the more he pressed the + button, the higher it went, until it read 6ft 3. He was looking at the control as he pressed the button so he didn't notice, until he looked up, that her clothes looked like baby clothes on her now. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, which she didn't necessarily need with A cup breasts. .

Next Harry chose the BS button. He pressed it, then pressed the + button under it. He looked up, watching as her breasts started to grow from a tiny 28AA, to a very large 38DD. Her new breasts were stretching her t-shirt and then tore through the thin material exposing her little pink nipples.

He decided to strip her naked and have a little fun with her. First, he took her to the changing rooms, which were empty, and sat her down on a bench. Then he went back out into the store and found a couple, who seemed to be together and pulled them to the changing room where he had left the girl with the green hair. Harry began stripping the woman naked. He wasn't too keen on stripping the man but he pulled his trousers down around his ankles anyway.

He wanted to know more about the threesome he was playing with so he pressed the MC button and began giving instructions.  
"You will not notice your state of undress and will immediately tell me your names and ages."

He started time. The girl with the green hair stated;  
"I'm Jane and I'm 16."

Then the couple..

"I'm Dave I'm 22 and this is my girlfriend Maria she's 20."

Harry stopped time again and began staging them. He pushed Maria to her knees, between Jane's legs, pushing her face into jane's pussy. He then moved Dave so he was standing next to Jane's face. He placed Jane's hand around Dave's penis and put it to her mouth.

He pressed the MC button for the second time and gave them more instructions.

"You will not care what position you are in, whatever happens you will continue what you are doing. Maria, when you can move again you will start eating Jane's pussy until she has at least 2 orgasms. Jane you will start sucking Dave's cock until he comes and then you will get in a 69 position with Maria while Dave wanks over your naked bodies. Dave, when time starts, you will fuck Jane's mouth until you blow.

He started time again and watched the show. Maria dived straight between Jane's legs and started licking and sucking. As Jane opened her mouth in pleasure Dave thrust his cock deep in her mouth and began fucking it causing her spit to gush out of her lips.  
Harry continued watching for a few seconds before remembering to tell them when to stop. He pressed MC.

"As soon as the girls come 5 times each, and Dave comes twice you will stop what you're doing, get ready. You will not stop for anything or anybody except the police.

Harry slipped out of the stall and hid in the stall across from them so he could continue watching unnoticed.

Just as his cock started to twitch an employee came in to check the rooms and Harry thought his fun was over but she slid her hand under her skirt and began to moan. Harry became extremely excited. Hepulled his cock out and began to stroke it until he came and thought to himself he should've made the green haired girl suck him. He looked at his watch and then stopped time and went back into the shop, using the MC button he made everyone in the store ignore him.

* * *

He left Dave, Jane and Maria in the changing room and went around the store looking at everyone. He started with the girl behind the counter. It was Amy Short and she was wearing the same as she wore on the bus. He lifted her skirt, saw she still wasn't wearing any panties and she was still wet, with a bit of cum on her pussy lips. He took her skirt off and put it on one of the clothes rails.

He stepped back and pressed start. At first she didn't notice anything wrong but everyone passing the store did. The counter was facing away from the front doors, so the way she was standing everyone walking past got a good look at her bum and her wet, recently fucked pussy.

She felt the breeze on her bum from the open front door, looked down and screamed. She ducked down and tried to hide. Harry stopped time again and went to a hidden shop, a sex shop. He went inside and looked through the stock.

He picked out a few items, payed for them by putting the money in the till, and going back to New Look.

When he got back to the shop, he saw another girl come out with a screen which she placed between Amy and the front door. Her name, according to her name tag was Carly Rae. She then bent down to help Amy with a new skirt which she pulled from a bag she was carrying. Harry stopped time again, went behind Amy and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a butt plug and some lubricant, covering the plug with lots of lube he slid it up the Amy's bum then pulled out a strap-on. He attached it to her, before pushing the Carly onto her knees and her head onto the ground. He helped Amy slide the fake cock into the Carly's tight arse with a lot more lubricant and pressed MC, instructing the girls to fuck for as long as they can. He went round the store, taking people's clothing off at random and started time.

As soon as everyone started moving, the screaming started, when they found out their clothes disappeared. In the middle of this, Amy and her friend started grunting and moaning. Amy from the plug in her bum and her friend from the cock in hers.

Harry was starting to enjoy himself. He finally lost his virginity on the bus, started a threesome between strangers, messed with Amy again by getting her to take her friend anally and stripped some strangers of their clothes. He froze everything with the control and moved to the toilet then made sure everything was back to normal before leaving the toilets and walking around as if he was a normal shopper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, I still can't believe how many people favourited and added this story to their alerts.**

 **For this chapter I wanted to change things a bit by changing P. from Harry the girl he has fun with.**

 **I've also re-read the previous chapters and hopefully fixed all the mistakes and added a few things.**

 **Now to answer reviews:**

 **FIREMNWNB: I don't know about smoking as I wouldn't know what to write.**

 **HAVE A LITTLE FAITH: I might be adding the incest around the time Harry and Hermione make up.**

 **Now here is the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry wanted to work his way through the shops, so he next went to Subway opposite where he had had his fun with Amy, her colleagues and customers.

He entered the store at the same time as a very attractive brunette. He saw her walk through the back, so he knew she worked here. He got in the queue, hoping to be served by brown haired girl. Luckily as the girl came on her colleague went on break and she was serving Harry next.

"Hi my names Jessica, I'll be serving you today, what can I get you." she said, smiling at Harry.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Harry." he said with a smile, she smiled back.

After giving Jessica his name, he had stopped time and took her top off, placing it under the counter, he then went back to his place in front of her and started time.

He held it for a second so everyone in the queue would get a quick flash of her lace covered breasts before he stopped again and replaced her top. Then when he did it again he took both her top and bra off, before replacing just her top and keeping her bra.

* * *

Jessica Moore had just started her shift, thinking it would be just a normal day, even though she had noticed a girl in New Look without pants, while going to work at Subway opposite, then when she came from the back with her uniform on, she noticed the same girl having anal sex with a colleague, being able to see into the shop opposite through the front window.

She also noticed many people without items of clothing and three people exit the changing rooms with disheveled appearances.

She decided to forget about it and start helping customers. It was pretty warm so she was only wearing a t-shirt and trousers.

She started helping the first customer, when she noticed him staring at her breasts. She was used to it though, having big breasts, people tend to stare.

'He is kinda cute though.' she thought.

He was still looking at her breasts though, so she looked down and everything was normal, she hadn't popped out of her top and her nipples weren't sticking out. So she had no idea why he was looking at her so intently.

She ran her hands down her chest to smooth out any wrinkles and felt lace and skin. She quickly looked down but everything was the same.

'I must be losing it.' she thought. 'Why would I feel the skin of my stomach through my top.'

She looked down and she was sure she caught a glimpse of her naked breasts.

'I'm definitely losing it. First I think I see a girl without pants, then the same girl having anal sex in public, now I'm seeing myself without clothes.'

'It must be because I havn't had sex in 6 months, I'm thinking about sex all the time. What I need is a man who I can shag with no consequences.'

* * *

Harry wanted more and he had a great idea how to get it. While in stopped Time, he went behind the serving girl and gave her instructions with the help of the MC button.

"Whatever happens or whatever you feel you will do everything you can to remain calm and pretend everything is normal. You will not see Harry in front of you but will act as if he is and continue taking his order."

He wanted everything to be perfect so he went to the back where the security guard was and told him to ignore Harry when he shows up on surveillance.

He went back out to the serving area and did his usual 'pretend everything is normal speech'. He also added that the customers should act as if he were in the queue getting his order.

He started time and went behind Jessica. First he stripped her naked, for which no-one said anything, as everything was normal to them.

Then he moved his hands up and down her body, paying close attention to her breasts and shaven pussy.

He slid two fingers inside her, as he was standing behind her. While he was doing this, Jessica was rubbing her thighs together and trying not to play with her breasts.

While he was playing with her, he started giving her his order as if he were still in the queue.

He pulled his pants down, releasing his erect cock, stroking it a few times and rubbed it up and down her soaking pussy lips. He pushed all the way inside her. and he hoped she was enjoying what he was doing and by the grunt and moan she let out as he entered her she was.

He started with slow strokes, in and out, picking up the pace.

* * *

Jess didn't know what was happening, it felt like someone with a very big cock was fucking her, but no-one was near her and she was still wearing her clothes. She was finding it hard, serving the customers and not letting anyone know what was happening to her. her breath started to quicken and she couldn't help but let out a little moan

Harry wanted more and he had a great idea how to get it. While in stopped Time, he went behind the serving girl and gave her instructions with the help of the MC button.

"Whatever happens or whatever you feel you will do everything you can to remain calm and pretend everything is normal. You will not see Harry in front of you but will act as if he is and continue taking his order." He wanted everything to be perfect so he went to the back where the security guard was and told him to ignore anything out on the shop floor.

He then went back out to the serving area and did his usual 'pretend everything is normal speech'. He also added that the customers should act as if he were in the queue getting his order, they would ignore Jennifer's nakedness but they would still notice if she started moaning.

He started time and went behind Jessica. First he stripped her naked, for which no-one said anything, as everything was normal to them.

Then he moved his hands up and down her body, paying close attention to her breasts and shaven pussy.

He slid two fingers inside her, as he was standing behind her. While he was doing this, Jessica was rubbing her thighs together and trying not to play with her breasts.

While he was playing with her, he started giving her his order as if he were still in the queue.

He pulled his pants down, releasing his erect cock, stroking it a few times and rubbed it up and down her soaking pussy lips. He pushed all the way inside her. and he hoped she was enjoying what he was doing and by the grunt and moan she let out as he entered her she was.

He started with slow strokes, in and out, picking up the pace. _

Jess didn't know what was happening, it felt like someone with a very big cock was fucking her, but no-one was near her and she was still wearing her clothes. She was finding it hard, serving the customers and not letting anyone know what was happening to her. her breath started to quicken and she couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Harry felt his get close to the end, and starting thrusting into her harder and faster he reached around her and rubbed her clit to help her get off. His fingers on her pussy sent over the edge with a loud moan, dropping what she had in her hands she grabbed her breasts and pulled her nipples, not caring who was looking as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

Harry thrust a few more times before coming deep inside her, after which he rested inside her to catch his breath before dressing them both and putting everything back to normal.

He stood in front of her and cleared his throat. Her eyes flew open wide, she couldn't believe what she had done.

"I'm so sorry sir, everyone will be given there orders free of charge to apologize for my very inappropriate behaviour. I hope my actions will not stop you coming to us again for you sandwich needs."

He just smiled at her and said It was okay.

He got his order and left, sitting outside to watch how Jessica would react to what happened to her but all she did was blush and continue serving customers.

After finishing his food he decided to call it a day and go home, wanting to have a break from his adventures for a few days and think about what to do when he talked to Hermione again.


End file.
